My Choice
by Heart of Blades
Summary: Experiment 623 has been activated. Now, he must find the answer to a question that haunts his mind. "Do I have a soul?" - Unfinished, kept posted only for nostalgia purposes
1. Wake Up

Lilo & Stitch belong to Disney.

**My Choice**

**Chapter 1: Wake Up**

* * *

The bells began to strike noon at the small, local church on Kawaii. No one happened to see the blue ping pong sized ball that had been kicked into a corner of the church earlier that day. No one that is except the janitor. 

The slightly over weight man picked up the ball and dusted it off. He could clearly read the numbers 6-2-3.

"Well, looks like one of them lotto power balls." He muttered to himself.

He began to examine the ball, hopping it could be of some value. But his fingers were slippery, which caused him to drop the ball into his mop bucket.

"For crying out. . ."

He was about to retrieve the ball when he saw the flashes of light and sparks coming from the bucket.

In almost a mesmerized state he gazed at the light illuminating from the mop water until a creature like he had never seen erupted out of the water.

The furry beast stood at nearly three feet covered with a dark sky blue fur and white fur from the middle of his chest down to his waist. Questioning purple eyes pierced through the janitor as the creature sniffed the air.

"It's happening," the janitor yelled and turned to run. "The end of the world has begun!"

By the janitors sudden outburst one word flashed in 6-2-3's mind. (Hostile)

With lightning reflexes 6-2-3 grabbed the mop bucket and smacked the janitor upside the head, knocking him out cold, mop water going everywhere.

6-2-3 looked around the room, searching for anyone who may try and capture him. When he saw hat he was alone, his mind began to calm.

Questions started to form in his mind

(Where am I?)

(What is this place?)

(Am I safe?)

(. . . where's Jumba?)

With so many unanswerable questions his primary programming began to take effect. The words flashing in his mind like orders.

(Find information)

(Adapt)

(Learn)

His eyes began to scan the room for anything that he could use or learn from. He spotted a book lying under a chair near by. Quickly he ran over to it, picking the book up carefully, making sure it wasn't a trap.

The letters were foreign to him, so his brain began to translate it. Just looking at one word he could learn an entire language in minutes.

After some time past he could finally read clearly the title. With the gold letters reflecting the light off of them he read the words, 'Holy Bible.'

6-2-3 opened the book and began to read. "In the beginning. . ."


	2. No Title

**Chapter 2: No Title**

* * *

"Hurry up Stitch; we're going to be late!" Lilo yelled as she ran out of hulla class. 

"Stitch coming!" he informed her as he ran behind.

Lilo was so excited; she knew this was the day it would be here, it had to be! With Stitch on her heel she ran as fast as she could to their house.

"Is it here? Is it here?" Lilo yelled as she swung open the door.

"Gaba?" Stitch questioned with her.

Nani came walking out of the kitchen.

"Calm down you two."

"But Nani, this is of dyer importance!"

"Lilo, ever day for almost a month you've coming running home yelling where is it and saying it's of dyer importance. And everyday what do I tell you?"

"So is it in?"

"Yes, it is." Nani told her and pointed to a large package that was sitting on the coach.

"Hurray!"

Lilo was about to run over to the box, but instead Stitch jumped in front of her.

"Stitch, move, I gota open it."

"Naga, Stitch first." He told her as he pushed her over and jumped up next to the box.

Stitch eagerly ripped open the top, casing the foam peanuts to go everywhere.

"I just cleaned up in here." Nani groaned to herself and walked back into the quite kitchen.

Stitch climbed halfway into the box then came back out with a space helmet on his head, a ray gun in paw and a plastic belt with buttons around his waist.

"Oooo." Stitch approved, liking his new attire.

"Careful with that Stitch, that's delicate alien exorcism equipment."

"Excuse me young lady," Pleakley chimed in as he was passing by. "But am I to understand that you and the blue monster are using delicate equipment as toys?"

"No! We're not using them as toys. I ordered it from the Monster Hunters catalog. Stitch and I are now official Alien Exorcists, just like the movie. It even comes with a certificate."

"Lilo, do you even know what an exorcist is?"

"Do you?"

"Well, no. But I'm sure it's something seven year olds shouldn't be."

"Whatever."

Lilo climbed up onto the coach and started to dig through the box.

"Hey, where's the certificate?"

Stitch pondered the question for a moment. He then took off the helmet and pulled the certificate out of his mouth."

"Stitch! You got slobber all on it."

"Oh." Stitch lowered his ears.

"Let me see that." Pleakley chimed in and took the peace of paper away from Stitch. He began to mutter what was on it. "The monster hunter association…we here by…Lilo…A recognized and honorable Alien Exorcist?" He read in disbelief.

"See, I told you." Lilo took the plastic gun away from Stitch and pointed it at Pleakley. "Now say you're sorry."

Pleakley gasped in horror. "You wouldn't?"

"I would."

Stitch started laughing, knowing were this was going.

Pleakley fell to his knees in fear of the toy Lilo had.

"I'm sorry, I, I didn't know you were an honorable Alien Exorcist. Pleases don't exercise me!"

(A/N: No, exercise is not a typo. I know it's really spelled exorcize, but Pleakley doesn't know that, lol)

"Well, can me and Stitch go and find someone we can exercise?"

"Wha? Sure, I don't have a probably with that, just be home in time or dinner, it's Thanksgiving again tonight."

"Ok, thanks Pleakley." Lilo said and ran out the door.

"Yeah, thanks Pleakley." Stitch told him and put the helmet back on and ran after Lilo.

Nani heard the door slam shut and came back in the living room.

"Where are they going?" Nani asked.

"To go exercise someone." Pleakley informed her.

". . . I don't even want to know."

* * *

"And he shall turn the hearts of the fathers to the children, and the hearts of the children to their fathers, lest I come and smite the earth with a curse." 

(…)

6-2-3 closed the Bible and sat there trying to process everything he had just read.

(…life?)

(The Word)

(GOD?)

(…)

6-2-3 had read nearly three fourths of the Bible in two hours. This was quite an accomplishment in itself according to any standards.

The experiment was feeling overwhelmed, if everything he just read was true, then he now had more questions then he did before he fond the book.

(GOD)

(Creation)

(Man)

(. . . what of me?)

6-2-3 held the book close to him, thinking about how precious the information he had fond was. The math in his head told him that all he had read covered early 4000 years of history. How much was left?

He was about to open the book again when he heard movement behind him. The janitor was coming to.

(Escape) his mind told him

With the book in hand 6-2-3 scanned the room for an exit. He spotted a door and ran for it. Without stopping, 6-2-3 shoved the doors open and the sunlight blinded him temporarily.

He hissed in annoyance of the light. Once his eyes were adjusted he ran off searching for a place to hide and finish the book he had found.

* * *

"Warning Experiment 6-2-3 has been activated." A computerized voice announced. 

"Hey Gantu, looks like another experiment is on the loose." 6-2-5 informed the former Captain.

"Well it's about time, there hasn't been a pod activated in weeks."

Gantu looked at the computer screen which showed the blue and white experiment. The computer continued with its announcement.

"Primary function, infantry and intelligence operative."

"So, you ready to go out and not catch it?" 6-2-5 asked as he completed the finishing touches on his sandwich.

Gantu just huffed at the pudgy experiment's remark.

"Why should I waist my time with it? It sounds useless, I doubt Dr. Hamsterviel has any need for a trog that deals in infantry."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." 6-2-5 said with loads of sarcasm as he bit down on his newly made toasted chicken club.

Just then Hamsterviel's face appeared on the communications screen.

"Gantu!" The afoul little alien's voice bellowed through the ship.

"Dr. Hamsterviel, what can I do for you sir?"

"Vhy are you standing there like a stupid no brain stupid head and not out hunting for experiment 6-2-3?"

"Well sir, I thought that. . ."

"Do I pay you to think? NO! If I paid you to think then you'd be fired because your useless brain dose not now how!"

"But sir. . ."

"I have my own reason for vanting experiment 6-2-3, now bring him to me!"

The screen went black.

"Well, I guess you were wrong fish face." 6-2-5 _kindly_ informed Gantu.

Gantu mumbled to himself as he grabbed his blaster and stormed out of his ship.

* * *

6-2-3 stood on a cliff, looking over the ocean in astonishment. Never in his life had he seen such beauty. 

As he stood there, the sunlight shining on him caused the purple stripe on his back to gleam.

The royal purple lines began at the tip of each of his bat like ears, the two lines running down the back of his head became one at his neck. The sold purple line ran down his back and to the bass of his panther like tail. Finally, as the line thinned out it stopped at the tip of his tail which swayed back and forth methodically.

(A/N: Could I have worded that worse? lol) 

6-2-3 sat down as he felt a slight breeze in the air. He opened the book to where he left off and began to read once again

"The New Testament of our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ"

(. . . saviour?)


	3. First Encounter

A/N: Fist, I'm very sorry if I misspell the Turo language. Since TVtome became I have not been able to find a list of the words and there proper spelling.

* * *

Chapter 3: First Encounter 

"He which testifieth these things saith; 'Surely I come quickly. Amen. Even so, come Lord Jesus. The grace of our Lord Jesus Christ be with you all. Amen."

(Amen)

Tears were slowly falling down 6-2-3's face. Everything that this book told of happening . . . of what was going to happen. It was too overwhelming.

The knowledge he had gained in such a short time, he never knew it was possible. He had to read the book again and make sure he caught everything.

6-2-3 sat in silence for close to thirty minutes, not moving, barely breathing.

(GOD)

(Jesus)

(Creator)

(Me saved?)

(…)

The last mental word in his mind disturbed him. Was he safe from death? How could he be? He knew GOD did not create him, he was an experiment made . . . built, by Dr. Jumba Jookiba.

(Created)

(Not created)

(Soul?)

Did he have a soul?

Dropping the book to the ground he looked at his paws in curiosity and sadness.

"Wh . . . what am I?" He whisper in Turian.

Suddenly he was incased in a small ball.

(Restriction!)

(Netting?)

(Trap!)

"I got you now you trog!" A loud voice boomed over him.

He began to panic, trying desperately to get loose.

(Calm)

(Break through)

(Evasive action)

With such little room to move, 6-2-3 twisted his arm behind his back and used his claws to rip open his prison and brake free.

"What?" His attacker gasped n disbelief.

6-2-3 looked up at the massive being before him.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." The being said and pulled out plasma cannon.

6-2-3's brain worked fast, remembering the English words he had just learned.

"What have I to do with thee? Hast I found offense in thine eye?" 6-2-3 spoke.

" . . . what?"

"Doesth thou intend to start war with one who has done no wrong?"

"I'm . . . I'm sorry, I'm not following."

6-2-3 was puzzled, weren't they speaking the same language?

"Doesth thou not understand my tongue?"

The two then just stood there.

". . ."

". . ."

"I've had enough of this!" The giant yelled and fired at 6-2-3.

6-2-3 jumped out of the way, dodging the shots.

"Stay still!."

The giant was clearly angry about something, but 6-2-3 didn't know why. He was about to run when he remembered the book.

Looking back to the cliff he saw it close to the edge. He couldn't leave it, not something that contained so much knowledge.

(Retrieve) His mind told him

Being careful not to be hit by the shots of plasma around him he dodged for the book.

"You're mine now trog!" The giant shouted, thinking he had 6-2-3 cornered.

Clutching the book in his hand, 6-2 3 looked up at the giant before him. And seeing no way to escape he closed his eyes and waited for the beast to fire.

* * *

"Well this is just great!" Lilo complained. "One whole hour of hunting down aliens and nothing." 

"But Lilo, meega alien."

Lilo smiled and her companion.

"I know Stitch, but I don't know what massive powers this gun has, we need to fined someone that needs to be exercised and we won't mind if something goes wrong."

"Ye." Stitch agreed.

But before they could start their search once more they heard the firing of plasma.

"That came from over there!" Lilo pointed through a heavily treed area.

Without wasting time, Stitch began to run in the direction of the firing, leaving Lilo behind.

Running at full speed, it did not take Stitch long to reach he's destination. And once he saw what all the noise was he gasped.

In front of him was Gantu, preparing to shoot one of his fellow experiments.

"You're mine now trog!"

Stitch jumped at Gantu, but he was too late. Gantu fired. The experiment was shot back and fell unconscious.

Stitch landed on the wheal like monster's back.

"What are you . . . ?"

Stitch was able to pin him to the ground, left him into the air and tossed him into the ocean below.

"Meega kweesta Gantu." Stitch scoffed at his enemy.

At the moment, Lilo finally came running up and was completely out of breath.

"Wha . . . what happened Stitch?" She managed to ask as she gasped for air.

"Meega save cousin from stupid head." He told her, clearly feeling proud of himself.

"A new cousin, cool!" She then saw the unconscious experiment. "Oh . . . we should get him to Jumba."

"Ye." Stitch agreed and threw the experiment over his shoulder.

As they walked back to their house, nether Lilo nor Stitch saw the leather bound book still in the new experiment's grasp.

* * *

A/N: And there's chapter 3, please R&R. 


End file.
